Talk:Dominating Minds
Christmas Gift Wishlist As you may have noticed on the main page announcements, we've created a gift wishlist for all of you Guildies to sign up for. A mysterious fairy godmother ( ;) ) will be granting your wishes to their best ability. The only limitation is that the price of the item you wish for can be max 10mk. 'Yes, that's right, 10mk. Of course, we'll be happier if you don't just choose the most expensive item in the market but instead wish for something you need for your next set. But it's all up to you :) Have fun! Pilkehdi 22:09, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Resource Chests/Chest Rights Hello, this is your guild farmer speaking! As you all know, we're on our way to buying a house, which ''will include several chests. Sure, chests are very useful, but they might not be for everyone. Because of this, interest in gaining chest rights might be quite low. Because of this, we will be turning the chests into free resource chests. If anyone else has resources they'd like to share, please participate in the discussion! Pilkehdi 23:51, October 1, 2010 (UTC) '''Q. What do we have in mind with the "resource chests"? A. I, being a farmer, will constantly be stocking the chests with thousands of each harvests, daily if possible. This will include wheat for the low level bakers, to malt for those angling for field bread, from rice for the teleport potions, to the hemp for Potions of Old Age. A2. I (Pilkehdi) will also fill the chests with healing potions, guild house potions and any other useful alchemist stuff. Q. Will the resources be free? A. Yes, once you have gained the rights, everything will be free, provided you have the rights (shown below). A2. Healing potions will be free. Guild house potions will most likely be 100k ea, because crafting one requires a house potion, which costs 100k. Q. Is there a minimum and a maximum to what I can take? A. Frankly, I don't care how little you take, only how much. But dont worry, the limits will be generous, depending on the current amount in stock. But you can expect to look at figures like a thousand wheat a day, and around 100 rice a day. A2. Healing potions will be for anyone who needs them. Just don't take all of them at once. Q. How will you track how much we have taken? A. To be honest, we can't really, which is why we will only allow the trusted and loyal members to have access to the chests. But we do have a few precautions in mind. First of all, we will be watching the numbers, and see if they match up. Second of all, we might only let members take from the chests when a guild officer is online, even if you already have the rights. But don't worry, if you ask nicely, they will probably allow you ;D. A2. Nothing to add to this. Q. Can I help stock resources as well? A. Of course you may help stock more harvests! At the moment, were only looking at harvests farmer related, but in the future, we hope to have more volunteers to stock up on things like Edelweisses and Gold, to further help the guildies with their needs. A2. If anyone else has any resources to provide, please tell about it :) I will also be filling the chest with ore as soon as I get my miner to lvl 100. This will be a great help for those who are considering a smith profession. Q. Will you be stocking up on rare harvests? A. Don't expect me to. I have my rights too! ;3 A2. They might be put in the "exclusive" safe, and you could be able to get them for example by asking an officer. So that's that for now. Until we get a house, we can't be certain any of this will happen. But thanks to your donations, this can all be possible! If you have any questions, feel free to ask me, or any of the guild officers. Cheers to the guild! 07:43, September 22, 2010 (UTC)Dragon-Summon EDIT: After finally reading what Propero wrote underneath, everything might NOT be free. Ill still try to make my harvests free, but other resources donated by guildies won't have the same guarantee! Have fun leeching ;D. ---- Paddocks/House Rights Okay, here it is peeps! We're on our way to buying a house, and soon after, a paddock. I've just made this post to discuss rights, priveleges, and more. First off, your rights: 1. How MUCH do we need to donate in addition to the base to have extra rights? (Access to house, access to safe, withdrawing more and more from the safe, using paddocks, arranging paddocks, and managing other players' mounts) Now, priveleges: 2. The actual ability to use the safes and paddocks, and withdrawing stuff from the safe. I've spoken with several guildies, and we'll be stocking up the safe on regular intervals. However, under WHAT circumstances should we be allowed to withdraw, and how MUCH are we able to withdraw? What to do with the extra money? 3. Some of us are suggesting a lottery/contest of some sorts, others are suggesting to save up for another paddock/house, whereas some are saying use the money to stock up the safe. Opinions? Thanks for taking the time to read this. You don't need to answer all the questions, or any, but for the ones that you do reply to, please number accordingly. i.e. 1. we need to donate x money, formula, etc. 2. we need a ......, etc Discussion: It's pretty stupid to reply to your own post, but still, gotta do it. 1. I believe we should have a formula. Check it out below. 2. I believe we should only be able to withdraw with a Guild Officer present, and only for a certain reason. By the way, anyone is welcome to donate unneeded resources to the safe. A good reason is for scrolls, levelling a profession for the GUILD, and such. When I mean a guild officer is present, I mean he is notified of amount, reason, and other. Also, maybe for however much you take from the safe, you donate half of the market price worth back in. 3. I think money should be for a contest. Guild needs more of them. Anyways, thanks for reading! --Propero-Captured 1) My idea was that we first see how much people are willing to donate before deciding about any special rights. The initial idea was that there would be a safe for sharing resources for everyone to use, and one or two safes (depending on how many there are in the house) for the BIG donators and guild officers. And what "BIG" actually is, cannot really be decided until donations are made. If someone donates 100kk, that's obviously a lot. But if someone else donates 1mil kamas, that's even more... But I think access to the house itself should be to all guildies (as long as they donate the required amount). 2) To be able to withdraw when a guild officer is present is a good idea. I'm just wondering, would it mean that the safe password would be kept secret? Otherwise no one would really know if someone did a withdrawal without an officer present. And on the other hand it would also mean more work and fuss... Not a fan of that. Anyway, donating half of the market price seems fair. 3) When and if we have too much money, we can have a poll of what to do with it. Pilkehdi 18:41, September 21, 2010 (UTC) 1) Frankly, donating seems to be only one way to earn these rights. As for us whom have trouble earning money, there should be other ways to earn these rights. Well, heres a table of what I think: 2) As I listed above, the passcode should be enclosed to anybody who has met these requirements. In this way, the passcode should be changed monthly and given to those who had met the requirement for that month. If the resources supplied were ample enough, and are dwindling quickly, then there is the option to raise the monthly fee. 3) What extra money? o.O (note that I wrote this with sarcasm) -'Acanthas (still a noob member)' Guild House - Archive We will be starting a house fund soon. Everyone can donate money and when we have enough we will buy a house for the guild. Now you have a chance to express your opinion about the following: - should donating be voluntary or obligatory? - how much should everyone donate? - if someone donates considerably more than others, should there be some kind of benefit for this? - which house would you like to buy? - how should we keep track of the funds? - obligatory donating up to a small amount possibly based on level say level x100 then additional donating would be voulantary. - I think from 100x lvl to 500x lvl. We need an average of 30,303k per member so understand that when taking donating into account. (average level is 38 btw) - I don't think it should be based on what others donate but if they donate a considerable amount - I saw some decent houses. The house can't be in Bonta or Brakmar. the minimum cost for a house is 1,000,000k - Making a trusted member or an alt into a treasurer to hold all the money untill a purchase is made. Who donates and how much they donate should be diligently kept track of. -Dagrdak Dak393 04:32, August 21, 2010 (UTC) - More rights for people who donate more? - Madrestam Harbor houses are, i think, 750kk for a small one. - Only allow some guildies (large donaters) to access safe? - Also, maybe a paddock after a house? '- Propero-Captured' Since we're probably going to get a paddock first, I have a few adjustments to make. The more you donate, the higher chance you have more rights to the paddocks. If you donate less, you'll have to earn those rights through exp. Paddock location: I suggest Breeder Village, with about 6-7 mount capacity. Also, we'll need a guild Handyman. Trustworthiness! Some people will be able to manage other people's mounts, and this may result to theft. We don't want that ;3. 22:25, September 15, 2010 (UTC)Propero-Captured - An idea for donations is to have a type of 'funding week.' This means that all the money that people get from monsters over the course of a week is donated. Any additional money can also be donated. Then rights pertaining to the guild house/paddock can be arranged through the amount donated. - Another idea for donations is to have a type of 'trade point system.' This first starts off with voluntary donations, and then follows with any other way people can assist. One example is use of skills. If player A offers his/her services, such as free farming resources for a month (within reason of course) to player B, then player B will help donate for player A a certain amount. This will deal with some negotiation between players. - The house/paddock shouldn't be in Bonta or Brakmar, seeing as there are guild members from both sides. The house/paddock should also not be near any convenient forms of transportation, like zaaps, so to make full use of the corresponding teleporting potions. - The funds should be kept by a treasurer who can take accurate count and remember all the money that people have donated. For this purpose, I just suggest making a random alternative character that we can delete later, as to not mix up the money. - As for the guild handyman, it has to be somebody with high lumberjack experience. Obviously, this is to reduce costs and maintain effeciency. The handyman also has to be highly active, as to keep in touch with the paddock managers. - As for the issue of trustworthiness, I say we propose a type of schedule. For everybody that has paddock rights, they are assigned to a certain time period, say a day for each person, and on that day, only that person manages the paddock. Also, all the paddock managers should keep a log somewhere, tracking changes in the mounts, and the chores they did, like refilling water or such. This way, if something happens, the guild could figure out who it is (hopefully). '-Acanthas (one of the newer characters and guild members)' Recource chest I think we should implement a loose log of what people take and donate to chest just so there is some order to things what do you guys think? Dak393 01:51, November 16, 2010 (UTC) If people have time and the will to type everyting they withdraw or put in, then why not. But don't expect everyone to report everything they take/withdraw :D Pilkehdi 15:37, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't but its a nice idea to see where your donations are going or where they come from Dak393 23:26, November 19, 2010 (UTC) LOG: